Steamy Shower Bubbler
by Goggiebe
Summary: Lulu and Dant one shot about te infamous shower scene that we didn't get so far.


**STEAMY SHOWER BUBBLER**

HEY GUYS. THIS MY FIRST LANTE STORY, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT'S

DEDICATED TO ALL LADIES ON THE LANTE EXPRESS WHO WERE DISAPPOINTMENT NOT GETTING A SHOWER SCENE. SO HERE IT GOES.

**Chapter 1**

It's was a hot July day in the town of Port Charles, and Lulu was at work. She decided she was going to visit and suprise Dante. Dante was Lulu boyfriend for over a year now. They had their fair shares of ups and downs though that time but they became stronger as a couple because of that

Lulu recalled the first time she meet him Jakes last July. He was going by an unsume name one Dominic Perrelli, he was an undercover cop but she didn't know at that time. She remembers him flirting with her and trying to pick her up with his annoying an pathetic cheesy pickup line, but she had to admit it was cute,but it was also, the night that her brother's Lucky and Ethan decided to beat dominic/dante up that night, and that he allowed them to do it without fighting back. i guess his way of thinking he thought if he allow her brothers to beat him up, that she will feel sorry for him and tend to him.

Lulu also, remember their first kiss, it was on the Haunted Star and she was trying him to stop from talking by telling him,"So if i kiss you, you will stop?, and apparently he was still blabbling on, so she just pulls him into a kiss. After the kiss, she knew that she really like him but didn't want to admit at time and to her self.

Lulu also, remember the time of the carnival, that she really like dominic/dante. And when he the did the unthinkable by pushing morgan(her cousins) out of speeding car and was hit himself instead. She was even more intrigue with him. It's didn't help that he was super sexy and hot and she found him to be attractive.

She also recalled when her and dominic/dante had danced outside of Jake's at Maxie and Spinelli non wedding reception. she remember she felt safe and happy when she was in dominic/dante arms that night, but it's was also, the night she got a stranged text on her phone from her dad. So her and Ethan(her brother) decide to go on adventure and rescue their father and when she returned, she and dominic/dante pickup their flirting before she had left.

As she walking by the docks on her way to dante, she recalled the night she learn the truth about dominic/dante but she didn;t remember it the next day because she was drugged when she learn the truth. but she did remember thou, the night she fell through the floor to a flooded basement and was trapped and dominic/dante saved her and in the process, she learn the truth after dante confirm to hear that she was right, he was an uncover cop brought in to take down Sonny Corrintos. She kept his seret for months and when the truth finally came out, it was after Dante was shot in the Chest by no other then Sonny Corrintos after trying to arrest him, they learned they were father and son. Since then they were in separable, that's until that Pyhsco Freak Franco return.

Meanwhile, across town, Dante was dropping jason back to jason penthouse after their night of sullvancing Karen Anderson(Franco's mom)house in hope that Franco will show up, unfortunatley he didn't. when jason open his door, his place was in total darkness and it was a mess. Spinelli was sitting in the chair with his back to the door nd he was in a pissed off mood by the way he was slamming the keys on his precious laptop. AFter turning the lights on and confronting spinelli, dante decided he will leave jason to help fixs Spinelli cause they need his help in locating Franco. So Dante headed out of the penthouse and when back to his place.

Dante arrived at his appartment and was getting off the elevator when Michael was coming out of the bathroom and said."hey mike, is there enough hot water left for a shower?" and Michael say of course, i had my shower awhile ago and you should be good to go." "ok good. So what are your plans for today?" Dante asked. "i have a metting with my parole officer and i'm going learn my community services will be." reply Michael. "Well good luck." Dante shouted back as he headed to the bathroom.

Lulu finally arrived at Dante's place and went into her purse to pull out her key that Dante had given to her. As she put the key into the unlocked of the elevator and press the button, and closed the door and the elevator started to move upward.

When the elevator stopped, she open the gate and walks into the loft. She almost bump into Michael who was on the way out but Michael stopped before she did. She say"oh hey Michael, how are u?" and michael reply"i'm good. i got a meeting with my parole officer and we're going to discuss my community service assignment will be." "that sound great Michael." lulu say. "if you're looking for Dante, he just hoped in the shower." Michael said. "ok, thanks" was Lulu response.

After Michael had left, Lulu decide she going to surprise Dante in the shower as she was giggling. So she place her purse and cell phone on the coffee table next to dante phone. and proceeded to walk toward the bathroom.

As she reach the bathroom, she can hear the shower going, so she slowly opened the door and slowly crept inside,, Lulu looked towards the shower door and with the shower door being steamy, she can still make out dante figure in all his glory. she smiled to herself that she was lucky to have dante in her life, who loved her so deeply as she did him.

So Lulu proceded to strip off her clothing and when she was completely naked, she opened the shower door and proceded to step in and close it behind her. Meanwhile, Dante was busy with rinising his hair to not notice the door of the shower openning and closing and the feeling of soft hands messaging his neck and sholder. Lulu slowly started rubbing her hands on his neck and tracing it with her tongue. Dante was sucking in breath as he was enjoying the sensation that lulu was doing. Lulu slowly move her hand with the soap down his back and stop when she reach his butt. she whisper.."you have a very firm butt, officer sweet cheeks." and proceeded to lick and soap his butt. While lulu was paying homage to his butt, dante was losing his self control, he couldn't take it anymore. So in a swift movement, dante turn around and grab lulu and pull her flat against his chest and his lips came crashing down on her. Lulu moan with pleasure and open her mouth and let his tongue seek her out. Dante love kissing her, it was like a drug for him. As the kiss deepend dante had manage to back lulu up against the tile and started crabing her hair and pull her deeper into kiss. Lulu couldn't believe how hot she was getting from dante kissing her like that. Dante decide to some exploring on her body. he slowly trails kisses along her neck and collar and played homage to it. He then slowly lower his head to her breast and took her left nipple into his mouth and slowly with his tongue starting licking it and then proceeded to suck it like a baby would do. Lulu give a moan from the pleasure that Dante was doing to her breast.. she was going mad and knew if he continue the way he was doing..she will cum soon..Once Dante finished with the left breast, he switch over to the right breast and repeat what he just did to her left breast. Dante couldn't believe how turn on his was getting just sucking on her breast. Wow..he can't get enough of her

Dante then slowly made his way down to her sex and slowly with his finger, he touch her their, lulu buck at mere touch of his finger on her clit. she love when Dante would go down her and she couldn't wait and longer. As sensing her need, Dante remove his fingers and replace it with his tongue. He slowly circle her clit around and around with his tongue while sticking two fingers into her openning and started to pump in and out of her with his fingers, while he was sucking her clit like it was a candy. Lulu was going mad at the pleasure she started to feel the orgasams coming on and she a gave a whispers..Dante..please...Dante heard her whisper.. and ask "what do you want?" in a sexy voice. "Dante please fuck me now!"..Dante stood up and said"it will be my pleasure. With out any warning lulu was thrown up against the tile and Dante thrust into her hard, he was so deep, she felt him touch her womb. Slowly Dante moved in and out and lulu wrap her legs around Dante waist to pull his even deeper. Danate started to pick up the pace and pound hard into lulu over and over. Lulu started to breathe heavly from the sensation she was feeling. she was on the verge of cumming and sensing that dante whisper"Come for me" and with that lulu gave out a loud cry"OH Dante" and she came hard and dante felt her walls clutch around his cock as she came. He then pick up pace and kept pounding into her hard and fast and then lulu felt another orgasam coming on again. as she was about to cum again, Dante and her came at the same time and it was like an explosion between them. After all the after shock, the were breathing heavely and just holding each other under the shower. And dante looks into lulu eyes and said"that was freaking amazing, you can surprise me any time in the shower" and lulu say"I"m glad you like your surprise, Officer!" Now..Officer hottie,I"ve been a very bad girl again and was wondering what you going to do about it, Officer?, "well this" and dante lips crash down on lulu again and they proceeded to make love in the shower again. THey spent the whole day in the shower and then eventually they took it back to the bed and then proceeded to do over again.

The end'


End file.
